Death's Vengence
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: After a friend in murdered, what is a guy to do? Get vengence on that friend's murderer of course! This is a side story to The Life of Death No pairing and rated T for language and violence.


Well, after I made that request fic about Koenma/Shizuru called The Life of Death, I've been thinking about making this one. This is how Yusuke and the rest of the gang killed the demon, though with a little help from Kuwabara of course .

I decided to start this off where the other one started off and same with the ending, except I had it where Yusuke starts to scream. . I hope you guys like this...I guess it's a sequel or side story to The Life of Death ;

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related, because if I did...do I even have to say it? (points to Yusuke and Kuwa muse making out in corner)

Enjoy.

* * *

The room fell silent as the news of one of their teammates, their best friend, was murdered in such a horrible way.

"D&mn it! D&mn him! He was stronger then that! He wasn't supposed to die! He's supposed to live d&mn it! He's supposed to be here! How can I live when he's gone! He was my best friend! He was my brother..." Yusuke Urameshi falls to his knees, tears pouring down his face.

"He can't be dead." he sobs.

Kurama stands there, tears in his eyes. He was quiet and in shock at the news Koenma had told them.

'If we came back a week sooner...maybe we could have helped…' thinks Kurama. More tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh Kuwabara-kun." he says, shaking.

Hiei had a look that was distorted from fighting back tears, which threaten to fall.

'Why am I so sad that that idiot is gone? Hadn't I sworn to kill him many times? Hadn't I wanted nothing more than to feel his warm blood on me as I sliced him?'

Hiei was confused as to why this human's death had hurt him as much as it was.

'Had I gotten...attached to him?'

Hiei's eyes widened and then darkened.

'I have grown soft living in the human world. Even being away, living in the demon world, for the past three years, I still am attached to this world.'

Hiei growled and punched a hole in the wall he was leaning against.

Koenma just sat in his chair, in his teenage form. His eyes were blood shot and weary from the crying he had done. He had only learned of this horrible news yesterday. He had sent Kuwabara on a mission a week ago, and he hadn't come back. The mission was a fairly easy one. He was to locate a fugitive demon and bring him back to spirit world for questioning.

However, it was a trap, set up just for Kuwabara. It seemed that the fugitive demon was working for a powerful demon; close to being an S-class demon. The demon was afraid of Kuwabara, much like many other demons.

Ever since Kuwabara had discovered he had the Dimensional Sword, his power had been increasing and he was close to being as strong as Yusuke. If Kuwabara had only a few more years he would possible be the second strongest person ever, out of both demons and humans, right next to Yusuke.

So the demon developed a plan to eliminate the second strongest in all three worlds. He had hired the demon to catch the attention of the spirit world, so they would send his target after the 'decoy'. When Kuwabara came after the 'decoy', he was attacked by hundreds of demons. He fought and killed all of them; however he had gotten tired from fighting all those demons, by himself.

Then the demon came out and fought the already worn out spirit detective and after two hours, beheaded him, while still alive. Before Kuwabara died, his last words were: "The only thing I regret is not bein able to kick Urameshi's asx." He was still a smart asx till the end.

Kuwabara wasn't missed for the first two days, but then Koenma started to worry about him and had some other spirit teams try and locate him. It took a week, but they found him, or what was left of him. They found Kuwabara's headless and decaying from being dead for a week. The spirit team that found his body was going through consulting at the moment.

They did locate Kuwabara's spirit; however, he refused to be taken to spirit world. He told Koenma, himself, that he wanted to become a wandering spirit and watch over his friends. He knew he would die before them, he didn't think this soon though, and had decided long ago that when he died he would watch over them until they died.

A thought crossed Kurama's mind. "How's Shizuru taking the news?"

Koenma was silent. "I haven't told her yet."

"WHAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE ONLY LIVING MEMBER OF HER FAMILY IS DEAD!" shouts Yusuke, now on his feet.

"I was going to tell her after I talked to you guys. I wanted you guys to know why you were going after this demon." says Koenma.

Yusuke pounds his fists together.

"So where is the b&stard? I can't wait to kill him." Yusuke's eyes flared with rage.

"Do not forget about me." says Kurama, who had been able to control his tears and was now pissed off as Yusuke.

"Me to."

This shocked both boys, who turned and saw Hiei shed a single black tear gem. It would have hit the floor, if Hiei hadn't caught it and held it close to his heart. Yusuke nods and gives him a look that says 'Thanks'.

Koenma gives them the coordinates to where the demon was last seen. The three pissed off demons left with one thing on their minds. Revenge.

* * *

Kuwabara glared down at his murder; that didn't sense him. Kazuma Kuwabara is dead, now a wandering spirit. He was set up by the bastard below where he is floating. Fear had caused the demon to murder him. Kuwabara had grown stronger over the past three years and was slowly becoming a threat.

He sighed.

"Where are they?" Kuwabara thinks.

After he had told Koenma he was going to stay a wandering spirit until his friend's died, Kuwabara figured he should keep an eye on the demon that killed him, and make sure he got his just rewards; more importantly, he wanted his friends to revenge his death.

So Kuwabara had followed the demon back to his lair, and in doing so had found some information about his friends. He learned that the tournament had ended the week before.

"Yeah, the week I died of course. Just my luck." Snorts Kuwabara.

He found that ironic. If the demon had waited just one more week, Kuwabara probably wouldn't have gone on that 'mission' alone, and would have easily defeated that demon. Not like Kuwabara couldn't have, if he played fair.

Kuwabara watched as the demon stared at his 'trophy' that was placed next to his favorite chair. It was Kuwabara's head. For the past week the demon had shown off his prize, to all of his friends and had gloated at his enemies who were now scared of him.

Everyone knew two things. One was Kuwabara was the strongest human in all the three worlds and to kill him meant that this demon had to have been stronger then him. However, that wasn't the case, though those demons didn't know that.

The second thing was Yusuke Urameshi. Everyone knew about Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bond of friend. Everyone knew the stories of how Yusuke would freak whenever his best friend was in danger; everyone except this demon it seems. This meant the demon was screwed when Yusuke found out.

The demon was confident, however, that he wouldn't be found out.

'_Heh…bet spirit world is still trying to locate that human's body.'_ smirks the demon.

Kuwabara was able to hear his thoughts, since being a ghost seemed to heighten his abilities, though he couldn't use his spirit swords. He however still had his six sense and everything else, which dealt with the spirit world.

Kuwabara growls.

"Yeah; dumping my body in a ditch. When Urameshi comes, you're so dead!"

Kuwabara tries to punch the demon but goes right through him. That was the hundredth time Kuwabara had forgotten he couldn't hit the demon.

"This sucks! Can't even give 'em a shiver or something." Growls Kuwabara, really wishing this demon had a six sense just so he could bother him with his presence.

Kuwabara's head snapped up. Three familiar auras caught Kuwabara's attention.

"Guys…" he whispers and flies off in their direction.

Fortunately, the demon doesn't sense them coming, since they are masking their auras in order to sneak attack the demon. Kuwabara was able to sense it because he's dead and is stronger then the demon in that area.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" growls Yusuke.

It's been two hours since they left the toddler and still they haven't reached that bstard's hideout or even found that demon.

"Yes!" growls Hiei, finding Yusuke annoying; maybe more than the 'oaf'.

Hiei frowned at that thought and fiercely turned back to finding the demon that made him miss the oaf.

He was using his Jagon eye, seeing if he could locate the demon.

"Calm down Yusuke. I know you are pissed, but don't you think I am? Even Hiei is. You are definitely not helping the situation." says Yoko Kurama.

Kurama had lost it once leaving Koenma's office and couldn't control Yoko. He's been in this form for the past two hours.

Kuwabara floated until he saw them. They were only 15 minutes from the demon's hideout, which wasn't anything fancy, just a cave that had furniture, which Kuwabara thought was of very bad taste of decorating.

Tears of joy came to Kuwabara's eyes as he looked down at his best and closet friends that he hadn't seen for three years.

"Guys!" he shouted as he floated towards the ground and landed a few feet in front of them, his feet only a few inches off the ground. Yusuke walked right through his friend, not even realizing he was even there in the first place.

Yusuke stopped and shivered. Kuwabara turned, his eyes having a glimmer of hope in them.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asks.

He was sensing a powerful spirit, but couldn't see it with his Jagen Eye, which creeped him out a bit.

'Whoever it is; is definitely strong enough to fend off my Jagen.' Hiei thinks.

"Don't know, just got cold all of a sudden." Shivered Yusuke.

Yoko looks at Yusuke.

"Like how?"

He could sense something familiar but not so. It was a strong presence, but he knew of no one with that much power that was dead. However, it wasn't stronger then his, Yusuke's, or Hiei's demonic power.

"Just like a chill; ya know? Familiar and ….nice.." says a confused Yusuke.

Kuwabara's eyes were filled with joy and he smiled his cocky smile.

"And I thought you had no sense at all!" Kuwabara laughed at his own joke.

"Yes, I can feel it too. Hiei, can you see it with your Jagen?" Yoko asks.

Yusuke looks confused.

"No. Whatever it is, it seems to be strong enough to fend off my Jagen eye." Hiei says an aggravated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke's eyes then widen in realization.

"You mean I just felt a ghost?"

Hiei and Yoko nodded.

Kuwabara laughed his head off. He loved this. He especially loved the fact that he was stronger then Hiei's third eye that was on his forehead. Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"Wait...that's not good. How am I gonna tell them where the demon is?" he thinks about it and snaps his fingers.

"I got it!"

Kuwabara concentrated. He figured he should try and tell Hiei telepathically or something. He focused all of his energy on connecting with Hiei.

All of a sudden Hiei's Jagen began to glow.

"What's up Hiei?" Yusuke asks.

"I feel someone trying to reach me telepathically." He says. Hiei focuses on it.

"Well….who is it and what do they want?" Yusuke asks.

"Let him concentrate, Yusuke." sighs Yoko.

Hiei concentrates and hears what seems to be a whisper from a familiar voice.

_Keep going straight. You'll find that bstard's hideout in a cave only fifteen minutes for here…..and tell Urameshi to beat the spit out of 'em for me. Thanks shrimp._

Hiei's eyes opened and he gasped.

"What?" both Yusuke and Yoko Kurama asked, a bit worried by the look on Hiei's face you'd swear he'd seen a ghost.

"It was Kuwabara!"

"What!" shouted Yoko.

"What did he say!" asks Yusuke.

"He said the demon is just fifteen minutes from here and that you have to beat the spit of out that demon for him." Hiei looked at Yusuke who looked like he was about to cry, but laughed as he had tears in his eyes.

"That asx…still cocky and shit even dead." Yusuke gave a weak laugh and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry buddy…we'll give that demon his just rewards…just you wait!" Yusuke shouted.

He ran off into the direction they were heading, followed by a fire demon, a kitsune, and a ghost.

* * *

The demon jumped as he heard someone enter his home. He looked up and found two pissed off demons and a half demon lord glaring at him. He paled but then regained himself.

"Ah the Lord Urameshi and you have Lord Kurama and Lord Hiei. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe you of your presence?" the demon asked. He glanced at his 'trophy' which was well hidden from the door.

'_If I can just keep them from seeing that head, they won't even know I killed their friend._' He smirked inwardly.

"A little birdie told us you were the b&stard that killed my best friend." growled Yusuke.

"Actually, it was Kuwabara who told us…" growls Hiei, glaring daggers at the demon.

The demon's eyes flashed with fear, but only for a second.

"Oh did he? Well, he must be mistaken, since I never seen the human. I only heard about him, much like many other demons have. He is famous you know? It's a shame he was killed. He could have been the second most powerful being in all three realms….next to Urameshi that is." The demon smiled sweetly at them.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"You are mistake. Kuwabara never lead us wrong before."

* * *

Kuwabara stared down at the scene.

"You tell 'im Urameshi! Now if you could only see my head!" he growls.

"But how can I do that?" he thinks and an idea comes to mind.

He had remembered hearing that if a spirit focused enough of his energy, he could move an object. It was worth a try, he figured.

Kuwabara floated towards the jug filled with some anti-decaying water that held his head. In the back ground, he could still hear his friend's arguing with the demon, who was still denying he had anything to do with his death.

Kuwabara snorted. "You're so bullshxitting."

He then turns and closes his eyes. He concentrates on his hands; imagining them to be solid. He then opens them up and concentrates as he moves his hands to pick up the vase. Sweat appeared on his forehead, and would have felt cool against his brow if he was still alive.

Kuwabara watched his fingers close around the vase, not going through it. He grinned and shouted for joy at his achievement, but then fell through the vase. He growled.

"Ok, this time I'm gonna pick this d&mn thing up!"

He grabs for it again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke is starting to feel a bit stupid. The demon had started to slowly convince the three demons that he was not the one they were looking for and that they should keep on searching. He even gave them his best wishes and hoped the bastard would suffer for what he did.

The three looked at each other and sighed.

"I could have been fooled by the demon that had killed Kuwabara." Growled Hiei, not liking that idea, but what could explain this?

Who else would tell them that this demon was the one who killed their best friend and loyal team mate, but the demon who had killed him.

They were about to leave when they felt a cold familiar shiver go through them. Yusuke turned and gasped.

There, floating across the floor towards them was Kuwabara's dead body in a see through vase. Kuwabara's eyes were closed, his face looked calm and peace, while his normally 'Elvis' hair style floated in orange curls with in the water filled vase.

"Never seen him before, huh?" growled Yusuke, turning a death glare back at the demon.

The demon started to tremble.

"That's…that's impossible! How!" he shouted.

"Kuwabara." All three demons said, smiling.

* * *

Kuwabara couldn't hold his concentration any more and dropped the vase. Lucky the material the demon used for the vase was strong and didn't break once it hit the ground.

However, it did roll to the demon's feet, who took several steps away from the head that seemed to be staring up at him through his eye lids.

In a flash, Yusuke was in the demon's face.

"How could you! How could you kill him? He was the kindest, most honest and lovable guy I knew….sure he was an idiot and clumsy at times…but that gave you no right to kill him. You are a coward." growls Yusuke.

Yusuke started to beat the crap out of the demon with punch after punch, finally sending the worthless demon into a wall. When the dust cleared and the demon stood up, He found a thrown whip wrap around his arm and pulls him to the ground. Then in a blink of an eye Hiei stood before the frightened and trembling demon.

"Plll…please…spear me! I'm sorry!" he shouted, hoping his pleads would be heard.

"You are pathetic."

With that, Hiei sliced off the demon's head, giving him the safe fate that had befallen their best friend and trusted team mate.

* * *

The demon's eyes opened and he looked around, finding himself floating in the air. He then looked down and saw his dismembered body.

"I'm….dead…" the demon said.

"Yup and welcome to your Hell!" came a voice from behind him.

The demon's eyes widened as he slowly turned around and saw a grinning Kuwabara.

"Shi#t!" the demon yelled as Kuwabara beat him to a bloody pulp.

The demon had swirly eyes and was knocked out. Kuwabara grins satisfied that he was able to kick the bstard's ss.

Kuwabara looked down and saw Yusuke pick up the demon's head and walk out of the room; Kurama and Hiei following close behind him, Kurama holding the vase that had Kuwabara's head in it.

Kuwabara followed them, dragging the bloody and beat up demon with him.

* * *

As soon as the group arrived in Spirit world, Kurama gave the vase to Botan, who cried as she looked at the relaxed face of her friend. As the team disappeared into Koenma's office, Botan gasped and almost dropped the vase. Kuwabara walked into the office, dragging an unconscious and very beaten demon.

"Here. This is that b&stard that killed me. Make sure he gets put in a good spot." smiled Kuwabara.

Botan sniffed and nodded. She put his head on a near by table and took the demon from Kuwabara, going down one of the hall ways with the demon.

Kuwabara sighed and walked into Koenma's office. His eyes bulged out when he saw that his sister was there, and it seemed that she was getting busy with Koenma.

Kuwabara also noticed that Yusuke had started to spaz out.

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!" he shouted, pissed to find his best friend's sister was with Koenma, who looked like they were ready to hit a home run.

"Is that the b&stard who took my brother?" asks Shizuru, glaring at the demon's head, whose Yusuke was holding.

"Yeah, but why should you care? It's obvious that you don't give a cr&p about him, since you're all over Koenma." growls Yusuke.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Don't you dare say that about my sis, Urameshi!"

They turn to see a transparent Kuwabara standing in the doorway.

"Kuwa-Kuwabara?" stuttered Yusuke, dropping the demon's head.

"Kazuma" gasped Shizuru as she stared at her glowing little brother.

"Yeah it's me." He said with his famous cocky grin.

"But…" said Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" asks an equally shocked Hiei.

"I can't believe you all forgot that I'm a wandering spirit! Didn't Koenma tell you guys I'd be following you until you die?" asked Kuwabara.

Everyone looked at Koenma who sweat dropped.

"I thought I told you. I told Shizuru…." He said, looking towards her for help.

"He did." She said.

"Well, you left that detail out!" shouted Yusuke.

"Well, its ok, you guys know now." says Kuwabara.

"Hey sis…" He says, looking over to her. She looks at him.

"I approve; couldn't have picked a greater guy." He said giving her a side way grin.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"And you; if you hurt her, I'm a ghost now, so I can make your life a living Hell, and you know that's gonna be forever." He says, looking serious at Koenma.

"I won't." he said.

Kuwabara smiled.

"I know you won't."

The room was silent for a minute before Shizuru said "Alright, can you all leave?"

They all looked at her blankly and then smiled.

"Oh sure…you go Koenma." says Yusuke, winking at Koenma.

"Awright, everyone out! Give them space! See ya tonight sis." He said and winked before he left, the rest of the team leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Yusuke was about to jump on Kuwabara when he realized something. Yusuke stuck his head back in.

"Sorry, forgot something." He ran in, picked up the demon's head and ran out.

As soon as Yusuke came out with the head, Kuwabara yelled at him

"You did that on purpose!"

"I did not! I dropped it when I saw you, you ss wipe!" shouted Yusuke.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke, who glared back; however their glares turned to smiles which in turn had changed to laughter. Soon, both Kurama and Hiei were laughing.

After everything calmed down, Yusuke looked at his best friend, who was now a ghost.

"So what now? Ya gonna haunt me for the rest of my life?" Yusuke asks.

Kuwabara grins. "Yup."

"Man…you're creepy." grinned Yusuke. They laughed again.

Everything was not exactly back to normal, but who said normal was a good thing anyway?

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it . Read and Review please! 


End file.
